coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4740 (25th December 1999)
Plot Gary spends the day with the Duckworths and is stunned when Terry turns up. Goaded by him, he thumps Terry and a fight breaks out. Jack pulls them apart and Gary leaves with the twins. Mike is uncomfortable when Linda tackles him about his evening with Alma. She accuses him of not thinking her good enough and storms out on him. Sergei Kasparov cooks Christmas dinner at No.4, impressing Doreen and Audrey who both find him attractive. Natalie entertains Jim, Kevin and Curly but finds their conversations to be extremely depressing. The last straw comes when it becomes clear Curly is about to make a move on her, and she opens the pub up. Vinny was meant to eat with them but can't be found. Martin and Rebecca have a frantic time in casualty when a young boy dies on them after being knocked down. Ken finds Alma hiding away at Audrey's house and insists she spends the day with him and Deirdre. Jack tells Terry what he thinks of him and how much misery he's brought down on Gary before leaving the B&B in disgust at his son's behaviour. As Terry tries to defend himself Vera finally snaps, slaps him across the face and tells him she never wants to see him again in her life. She throws him out and breaks down. Fred, thinking Ashley and Maxine are having a baby, gives them the house as a present only to find out that the addition to the family is a kitten that Ashley gives Maxine. Jack arrives at No.9 and apologises for Terry. Tyrone consoles Vera and tell her how much she and Jack mean to him, and the two follow Jack round to Gary's for a belated Christmas meal. Fred admits to Ashley why he gave him the house, but doesn't regret the gift in light of the truth. Martin comforts Rebecca over the death of the boy, Simon and they end up making love in a hospital bed. Later, at home, he feels guilty, especially when Gail makes love to him. After closing the pub, Vinny and Natalie acknowledge their attraction to each other and kiss. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Tina O'Brien *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle Guest cast *Sergei Kasparov - George Jackos *Rebecca Hopkins - Jill Halfpenny *Derek Heavey - Richard Albrecht *Doctor - Katherine Dow Blyton *Mother - Julie Brown *Nurse - Justine Adams *Monica - Queenie Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Hallway and back room *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Downstairs rooms *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays *Park Road B&B *Weatherfield General - Nurses room, casualty area and corridors Notes *Last appearance of Terry Duckworth until 29th November 2000. *Last appearance of Doreen Heavey until 3rd July 2002. *Emily Bishop (Eileen Derbyshire) and Steve McDonald (Simon Gregson) are both credited but do not appear. *Nrinder Dhudwar was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Curly Watts alludes to his tryst with Maureen Holdsworth in Episode 4114 when he informs Natalie Barnes that it's three years to the day since he last had sex, ignoring the fact that he subsequently slept with Maxine Heavey on 29th December 1996. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Martin falls into Rebecca's arms; the Duckworths have a surprise guest; and Natalie and Vinny get together. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,560,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott (giving Ashley and Maxine Peacock the house for Christmas): "Me pressie's not under t'tree - the tree's under t'pressie." --- Vera Duckworth: "You scum! You're evil, you - evil! Everything you touch turns rotten." Terry Duckworth: "Yeah? well it must be the way I was brought up." --- Audrey Roberts: "My tummy thinks my mouth's gone on strike." Gail Platt: "Well, there's not much chance of that, is there mam?" Category:1999 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns